Mahal kita, Mahal mo ako, e 'di Peace na tayo
by FaIry of THe BLue IrIs
Summary: Bakit ko ba mahal si Natsume? Ang lakas kasi niyang mangasar eh. Napakabait niya at maalalahanin. Mahal niya ako... kaya mamahalin ko din siya. E 'di happy at peaceful life namin!


**OoO**

**Mahal kita, Mahal mo ako, e 'di Peace na tayo**

**OoO**

Dear Diary,

May mga bagay na hindi talaga madaling maintindihan. Minsan, magugulat ka na lang na nangyari na pala ang mga iyon sa'yo. Ang masama pa nito, mararanasan mo ang pinakamasalimuot sa mga ito… katulad na lang sa amin ni Natsume.

Bakit ko nasabi iyon? Ewan. Hindi ko rin alam eh. Nang mahulog ang loob sa akin ni Natsume, parang naging impyerno ang kinatatayuan ko. Kasi naman, ang mga babae sa buong Academy ay naging malamig ang pakikitungo sa akin. Naging mas mabagsik sila at malupit. Sabi sa akin ni Hotaru noon, nagseselos lang ang mga babaing iyon. Palibhasa'y gusto daw nila si Natsume. Hindi daw nila lubos maisip na magkakagusto ang isang sikat at gwapong tao tulad ni Natsume sa isang palpak at bobong tulad ko.

Oo. Alam kong hindi ako gaanong matalino. Alam ko din na halos palpak ako sa lahat ng bagay. Pero hindi ako nababagabag sa katangian kong ito dahil alam kong mahal ako ng mga kaibigan ko sa katauhang ito. Lahat sila ay tanggap ako sa anumang pagkatao ang tinataglay ko.

Isa na sa kanila si Natsume.

Hindi ko rin alam sa masungit na iyon kung bakit niya ako nagustuhan. Hindi naman ako gaanong maganda at isip-bata pa. Hindi ako malakas tulad ng iba. Sa totoo lang, hindi ako maaaring ikumpara sa mga taong tulad ni Natsume. Para kaming langit at lupa. Masyado siyang mataas para abutin ko.

Pero si Natsume… ang mahal kong si Natsume… bumaba sa langit para abutin ako.

Ang sweet niya noh?

Marahil yaon ang dahilan kaya minahal ko rin siya. Napakabait niya kasi sa akin. Lagi niya akong inaalagaan at inaalala. Pero iba nga lang ang paraan niya ng pagpapakita ng pagmamahal.

Lagi niya akong inaasar at ginagawan ng mga kabastusan, pero nagugustuhan ko naman ang gawain niyang iyon. Pakiramdam ko na nga ay hindi kumpleto ang araw ko kapag hindi niya ako inasar. Parang ang pangaasar niya ang nagiging lakas ko para magpatuloy…

Siguro talagang maswerte lang ako. Siguro talagang pinagpala lang ako ng Diyos.

Ewan. Ang hirap ipaliwanag ng nararamdaman ko. Pakiramdam ko, para siyang malamig na hanginng umiihip sa buong pagkatao ko. Taglay niya ang halimuyak at ginhawa kaya laging maganda ang pakiramdam ko.

Kahit ano pa ang nakaraan niya… o nakaraan ko… hindi kami maghihiwalay.

Dahil mahal ko siya… mahal niya ako… kaya peace kaming dalawa.

**OoO**

"Hoy."

Sandaling natigilan si Mikan sa kanyang sinusulat. Madalian niyang tiningnan ang taong umagaw ng kanyang atensyon. Sandali siyang natulala. Para kasing hindi niya mamukaan ang estranghero.

"Ano ka ba? Hindi mo ba ako namumukaan? Si Natsume ito. Tanga ka talaga," ang sabi ni Natsume habang nakangiti.

"Ano? Ang taas talaga ng 'fried' mo!"

"Anong 'fried'? Baka 'pride'." Natawa ng kaunti si Natsume.

Agad isinalpak ni Mikan ang paa sa makinis na simento at tumayo. "Hmph!"

"Huwag ka ngang magtaray. Hindi bagay sa'yo. Mukha kang ulol kapag nagtataray ka." Sabay na hinawakan ni Natsume ang mga kamay ni Mikan at marahang hinila niya ito.

"Saan mo ako dadalhin?"

"Tumigil ka. Hindi ako kriminal para tanungin ng ganyan. Akala ko ba gusto mong mamili ng mga damit ngayon? Hindi ba't nagpapasama ka sa akin?"

Natigilan ng saglit si Mikan nang maalala niya ang hiningi nitong pabor kaninang hapon. "Oo nga pala noh? Teka, akala ko ba eh hindi ka pupunta?"

"Sinong may sabing hindi ako pupunta?" Napatingin sa ibang direksyon si Natsume habang namumula.

"Oo nga. Pero wala ka kasing sinabi kanina. Hindi ka nga sumagot sa akin eh nang tinanong kita kung sasamahan mo ako." Pinagmasdan ni Mikan si Natsume at sinamantala ang pagkakataon para mapagaralan ang kanyang mukha. Maliban sa kagwapuhan nito, napansin din nito ang pamumula ng kanyang mga pisngi. _Parang mga mansanas ang pisngi ni Natsume, _sa isip-isp ni Mikan.

"Oh, bakit ka namumula diyan?"

"Ano? Sinong namumula? Hindi ah!" Sandaling tinakpan nito ang kanyang mukha.

"Siguro namumula ka dahil sa akin noh?"

"Huwag ka ngang mangarap ng gising," ang patol ni Natsume.

Napangiti na lamang si Mikan. Bigla-bigla na lamang niyang niyakap si Natsume habang isinandal nito ang kanyang ulo sa dibdib nito. "I love you, Natsume…"

"Yuck! Kadiri ka talaga," ang sabi ni Natsume habang napapangiti.

Inialis ni Mikan ang kanyang mga kamay at itiniklop. "Ang sama mo! Wala kang 'sopas'!"

"Anong 'sopas'? Pagkain iyon noh. Baka naman 'romance'? Huwag ka na ngang mag-english mali-mali ka naman eh." Natatawang sabi ni Natsume habang naglalakad. "Halika na nga at baka gabihin tayo, goyong Mikan."

"Ewan!"

Napansin ni Natsume ang pagbabago sa ugali ni Mikan. Sandali siyang nabalisa.

"Hoy… pasalamat ka nga at may tumatama ng mga mali mo noh."

"Hindi naman iyon eh."

"Huh?" Napatitig si Natsume at pinagmasdan si Mikan. "Eh ano?"

"Hindi mo sinabi yung three magic words."

"Anong magic words? 'abracadabra'?"

"Hindi!"

Napabuntong-hininga si Natsume dahil sa kakulitan ng kanyang kasama. "Ano bang gusto mong gawin ko?"

"Kapag sinabihan ka ba ng 'I love you' ng girlfriend mo, 'yuck' ang isasagot mo?"

Natigilan si Natsume. "Tigilan mo na nga ako! Alam mo naman na ayoko ng mga korning bagay eh."

"Hindi corny iyon. Bakit ba ang lupit mo sa akin? Lagi ka na lang bang mangaasar? Minsan, kailangan din naman na gawin mo ang tungkulin mo sa akin, tulad ng ginagawa ng ibang lalaki sa girlfriend nila!"

"Mag-aaway ba tayo dahil lang diyan."

"Napaka-'unbisonable' mo kasi. Iyon lang ayaw mo pang sabihin."

"Anong 'unbisonable'? Baka unreasonable."

"Tumigil ka! Nakakainis ka!" Kinuha ni Mikan ang kanyang bag at nagpasimulang maglakad papalayo. Sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari, bigla na lang naramdaman ni Mikan ang mga malalakas na braso at mainit na labi. Hinahalikan siya nito. Unti-unti, ipinikit ni Mikan ang kanyang mga mata at dinama ang mga sandali.

Tumigil si Natsume at pinagmasdan niya ang mukha nito. Itinaas niya ang kanyang kanang kamay at hinaplos ang pisngi ni Mikan. Ngumiti siya ng ubod tamis habang nangingislap ang mga mata nito.

"I love you."

Napangiti si Mikan.

"Peace na tayo?"

Natawa si Mikan sa mahinang tanong ng kanyang kasintahan. "Mahal kita, mahal mo ako, e 'di peace na tayo."

Niyakap nilang muli ang isa't isa bago umalis ng classroom.

**OoO**


End file.
